deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi) VS Mai Mashiro (Dead Tube)
Shion Sonozaki, the girl driven mad by a local disease, who tortured and murdered those she blamed for the disappearance of her love interest VS Mai Mashiro, the sadistic serial killer who commits murders as the “leading actress” in amateur snuff films. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Shion Sonozaki Shion Sonozaki is a 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Higurashi takes place over multiple "parallel universes" or "arcs". While Shion makes no appearance in the first arc of the story, in most of "universes", Shion commits a number grisly murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. First, in the second arc of the series, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion and kidnaps and attempts to torture and murder the protagonist of the series, a boy named Keiichi Maebara. It is revealed in a later story arc that retells the second arc from Shion's point of view that, in addition to the attempt on Keiichi's life, she murders a young girl named Satoko Houjou, who she blames for the disappearance of her love interest, Satoko's older brother Satoshi. In fact, Satoshi was hospitalized and on life support due to advanced stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. In the same arc, Shion also murders her sister, Mion, her grandmother Oryou, and a girl named Rika Furude, who she drives to suicide by injecting her with an unknown substance, possibly Hinamizawa Syndrome. The motive behind these murders is that Shion views all of these people as responsible for Satoshi's disappearance. In other arcs, Shion plays a more secondary role, in many of them being killed in the massacre of the village of Hinamizawa by the Yamainu, either by poison gas, or in one case, a gunshot fired by Miyo Takano. In the final arc, Shion aids the main cast of the series and several others in fighting against Miyo Takano and the Yamainu to expose the truth of the conspiracy behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Mai Mashiro Mai Mashiro is a major character in the 2014 manga Dead Tube. Mai is a teenage girl in her high school swim club who approaches series protagonist and film club student Tomohiro Machiya and asks him to film her constantly for the next two days. Mai has him film her swimming, with friends after school, and even in compromising situations, such as in the shower or even going to the bathroom. Mai even has him film her all night while she is asleep. Along the way, Mai behaves seductively and strongly implies attraction to Tomohiro. Mai reveals a boy named Yamamoto who bullied Tomohiro in middle school to be a her boyfriend, however, he keeps filming as Mai goes on a date with her Yamamoto and even enters an abandoned factory and starts to have sex with him. Before the Yamamoto can complete the act, however, Mai seizes a metal pipe from the floor of the factory and brutally clubs him to death. Tomohiro is strangely transfixed by the scene, and realized to his horror that he is aroused by the murder. Mai, still nude and covered in her victim's blood, asks Tomohiro to stand still and kisses him, before taking the memory card from his camera. Tomohiro meets Mai the next day at school, and she tells him that she has managed to frame an innocent man for her crime, and also declares herself to be Tomohiro's lover. She also pays him five million yen for his camerawork and tells him to continue working with her as a camera, this time to film the head of his film club, a girl named Oushima Sanagi for five days, claiming she will commit suicide after five days. Mai goes on to brutally murder Oushima and several others, and reveals that the films are uploaded to a secret illegal video website known as Dead Tube. Mashiro and Machiya become embroiled in the underground snuff film site, leading to Mai committing more murders. =Weapons= Knives Hunting Knife (Both) Shion Sonozaki uses a KA-BAR-styled hunting knife similar in appearance to a military combat knife for a number of her killings. The weapon has a clip point and a serrated edge. Mai Mashiro has used a similar clip-pointed knife in one of her murders. Misc Melee Spiked Whip (Shion) Shion Sonozaki uses a spiked whip she retrieved from a hidden torture chamber beneath the Sonozaki estate to torture and murder one of her victims. The whip is described in the visual novel as literally being able to tear skin and flesh from bone. Nata (Mai) The nata is a Japanese tool similar to a machete, with a heavy blade, though unlike a machete, it lacks a point. The nata is used as a general purpose agricultural and outdoor cutting tool used for cutting plants and wood. While not intended as a weapon, it can be used to slash at enemies similar to other bladed weapons. 119’s Edge ‘’’Mai’s’’’ nata for its heavy blade, meaning a greater chance of an instant kill. Blunt Melee Short Sledgehammer (Shion) Shion uses a short sledgehammer with a handle of about one foot in a couple different points in the series, most notably while she threatens to torture series protagonist Keiichi Maebara by driving nails in each joint in his fingers, and later, when Keiichi sees a delusion of Shion attacking him with the same hammer. Metal Pipe (Mai) Mai Mashiro make use of a metal pipe when she kills the first victim we see her kill in the manga. The pipe appears to be about three feet long, with a bend at the end. 119’s Edge While Shion’s hammer is shorter, it is actually designed to be swung around, even if not as a weapon. Mai’s pipe, on the other hand, is longer, but the fact that it is not designed to be swing means it’s going to be more awkward to grip. Even. Special Weapons Stun Gun and Syringe Shion uses a stun gun coupled with a syringe filled with the Hinamizawa virus, in one case stunning a victim and then forcing them to suicide with the syringe. The stun gun is of the variety that requires direct contact with the target, and his been upgraded to allow for greater power output Collapsible Baton and Awl Mai uses a collapsible police-style baton as a melee weapon. The baton itself is about 16 inches long, made of metal. In spite of its collapsing design and designation as a "less lethal weapon", the baton can be used to strike with enough force to cause serious, or even fatal injury, something Mai does to multiple victims on the school rooftop when confronting Oushima and her accomplices. An awl is a tool used for making holes in wood or leather, consisting of a steel spike and a typically wooden grip. Mai uses the awl as an improvised stabbing weapon, using to brutally thrust at any weak point, including the chest and eyes. Mai will sometimes dual wield these weapons, which, in combination with her skill in close combat, make her a very dangerous opponent. 119’s Edge The baton has a higher reach, and in combination with the awl, can prove deadly in the hands of a skilled close combatant like Mai, however I give the edge to ‘’’Shion’s’’’ stun gun for its ability to bring down a person with a single touch, and the similar one-touch lethality of the virus in the syringe. Katana (Both) The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. Handguns Tokarev TT-33 (Shion) The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon fires from a seven-round magazine and has a range of about 50 meters. Beretta 92 (Mai) Mai gets her hands on a Beretta 92 pistol thanks to connections with illegal arms dealers set up by Dead Tube (such weapons are illegal in Japan). The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its lightweight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. Mai’s Beretta will, for the purposes of this match, have a 17-round magazine. The Beretta has an effective range of about 50 meters. 119’s Edge ‘’’Mai’s’’’ Beretta 92 for its superior magazine capacity. Automatics AK-47 (Shion) The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The AK-47 fires a 7.62mm Soviet round from a 30-round magazine, with a rate of fire of 600 RPM and a range of 300 meters in full auto and 400 meters in semi-auto. Uzi (Mai) Technically, Mai has thus far not been seen using the Uzi, but she did purchase one from her illegal arms dealer contacts to arm her accomplice Saki Mizuno to gun down any victims who attempt to flee one of her mass murders, so she clearly has access to one. The Uzi is a family of submachine-guns using an open-bolt, blowback system. The 9mm cartridge-firing weapon is one of the first to use a telescoping bolt, a bolt that wraps around the end of a barrel, which allows the magazine to be held on the pistol grip. The Uzi was adopted in the 1950s by the Israeli Defense Forces and found its place among all troops. However, it was primarily used by paratroopers and special forces. Captain Uziel Gal designed the weapon after the 1948 Arab-Israeli War. It was cheap and easy to produce, making Israel's premier submachine-gun. The weapon became so popular that it found service in conflicts across the world. Nearly half of the countries in the world use the Uzi and its variants, including the United States, Germany, Kenya, and the Netherlands. For the purposes of this match, the Uzi will have 32-round magazine. The Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 RPM and an effective range of 100 meters. 119’s Edge Shion Sonozaki’s AK-47 takes the definitive edge for its superior range and rate of fire. {| border="1" class="wikitable" !Shion Sonozaki !X-Factor !Mai Mashiro |- |50 | Training |45 |- |35 |Combat Experience |30 |- |100 |Brutality |100 |- |20  |Mental Health  |25  |- |75 |Agility |90 |- |60 |Logistics |60 |- |70 |Physical Strength |80 |- |} Explanations Both Shion and Mai appear to have some some sort of combat training, but probably not to the level of a trained soldier, however, Shion’s training seems to be more in the use of firearms, rather than melee combat like Mai, and as this will prove more useful in a fight against an enemy with a gun. In terms of combat experience, most of their killing were more murder than a real fight, but Mai has engaged in melee combat with multiple attackers and once managed to distract and kill an enemy armed with an assault rifle when she did not have gun. She also ambushed and killed the bodyguards of a high-ranking criminal and executive of Dead Tube. Shion, on the other hand, has fought against the Yamainu, a counter-intelligence force which, while not as well trained or armed as actual soldiers, were still a formidable force to those without military training and armed with military grade weapons. Hence I give Shion as slight advantage as she has fought more foes with guns. Mai takes an edge in physical strength, with her ability to easily cleave through bone with a blade or strike hard enough with a blunt instrument that consecutive strikes can make the victim’s face competely unrecognizable. In terms of agility, Yes, in the Yoigoshi-hen manga, Shion is possessed by her dead sister and gains superhuman speed, cutting through a bullet with a katana, however, normally, Shion (or Mion for that matter) cannot move anywhere near this fast, as seen when she is shot by Miyo Takano in one of the bad ends of the anime, and this will be the Shion of the anime in this fight. In any case, Shion is pretty good physical condition, but Mai is even more agile, seeming to be at peak human or even very low tier superhuman in terms of agility- not able to dodge bullets or anything, but definitely difficult to hit. Both Shion and Mai are psychopaths with no sense of empathy or remorse for any of their killing, both of them having murdered members of their own family, and have committed multiple acts of torture and murder. As such, both score equivalent in terms of brutality, but in terms of mental health, I give Shion as slightly lower score because of her Hinamizawa Syndrome, which, while she is normally in touch with reality, completely psychopathic, flare-ups may cause hallucinations, delusions, and extreme paranoia. Mai is crazy, but does not appear to have a condition causing hallucinations. In terms of logistics, both have criminal connections that allow them to access firearms even if Japan, a country with tight gun control regulations, Shion through the Yakuza and Mai through the criminal connections of Dead Tube. =Scenario= The battle will take place in an area with several abandoned buildings. Shion will be accompanied by her sister Mion, while Mai will be accompanied by co-snuff filmer Saki Mizuno. Shion's primary weapon will be an AK and Mion's a Tokarev. Mai's primary weapon will be a Beretta and Saki's a Tokarev. Both sides will carry various melee weapons on their list as secondary weapons. Tomohiro Machiya will be present filming as usual, but will not be armed. =Battle= An abandoned area of Hinamizawa Shion Sonozaki and her sister Mion walked through an abandoned area of Hinamizawa, to the north of the main town. Shion carried an AK-47 from the family armory, while Mion has replaced the Airsoft pistol she usually carried with a very real Tokarev TT-33 also provided by her family's Yakuza connections. It was dusk, and setting sun cast eerie shadows of the abandoned structures. The two sisters had been lured into the abandoned area after she receive a message from an unknown party stating they had Satoshi, and would kill him in 24 hours unless she came to the village. She would come all right, and she would show them what happened when they messed with the House of Sonozaki. Little did they know, however, that they were being watched from inside a large house at the end of the street. Tomohiro Machiya filmed the two girls' approach from down the street, as Mai Mashiro looked over his shoulder with binoculars. Mai turned to a girl with glasses standing in the corner of the room, Saki Mizuno. "Mizuno", Mai said, "They're here. Lure the one with the rifle into the building. You can kill the other." "Got it", Saki said, as she loaded and cocked an Uzi, a illegal firearm provided by arms dealers linked to Dead Tube. Saki walked down the stairs to the lower floor of the house, into the living room and took aim at Mion, firing a burst from the Uzi out the window, which shattered from the impact. About 60 meters away, Shion and Mion both dove for cover, Shion behind a garden wall and Mion into the entrance of an abandoned house. Neither was hit by the burst of fire, which did not seem particularly well-aimed. "Amateurs", Shion said wait a sneer, "Mion, keep me covered, I'll deal with them". "Got it, Sis", Mion replied, "Be careful, OK", before she got up from behind the wall and fired several shots from her Tokarev at the window in which Saki was waiting, forcing her into cover. At the same time, Shion advanced through the houses lining the east side of the street. Saki was still exchanging fire with Mion to little effect when Shion walked up to the side window of the living room and fired a three-round burst into Saki. Two shots struck her in the torso, causing her to scream in pain and fall to the floor. Shion fired a fourth shot from her AK, right into the top of her head, killing her instantly. "Saki!", Machiya yelled, but Mai silenced him. "It doesn't matter... she doesn't matter", Mai said, "All that matters is that you capture me beautifully." As Saki fell, Shion raised her hand, signaling for Mion to move up to the house. Mion ran through the houses on the other side of the street and reached the same entrance. The two Sonozaki sisters burst into the house, Mion sweeping left and Shion right. As she did, a gunshot rang out. Mion Sonozaki was struck in the side of the head and fell to the ground, dead before she knew what hit her. "You'll pay for that, you bitch!", Shion yelled as turned her AK in the direction the shot had come from and furiously sprayed what was left of her magazine down the hall at Mai, who ducked out of the way just in time, pushing Machiya with her. As her AK went silent, Mai's voice was the next thing Shion heard, calling from around a blind corner at the end of the hall. "Hey you there!", Mai yelled, "It will be boring if we keep shooting at each other, why don't you draw that sword at your side and fight me hand to hand". "Fine then, I'll look forward to chopping you to pieces!", Shion replied, "and you there, camera boy, some man you are, hiding behind your girlfriend while she does the dirty work. Keep filming, you're going to watch your girlfriend die... but not immediately, after all, I have to show you both Shion Sonozaki's Fun Fun Underground Torture Chamber!" At that, Shion Sonozaki drew her katana and slashed at Mai in one fluid motion, which Mai evaded and retaliated with a wide sweeping cut. This too missed its mark, and was responded to with a diagonal slash from Shion. This time, her blade made contact with Mai's, the impact cutting a notch in the edge of both swords. For about 30 seconds, the two blades clashed, occasionally striking with enough force to create sparks as steel met steel. Then, Shion made a thrust towards Mai's stomach. Mai dodged to the left, but in spite of her attempt to evade, her shirt became stained with blood. "Mai!", Machiya yelled and started to walk towards her. He didn't make it one step, however, before Mai held out her left hand, keeping the sword in her right and said, "It's only a scratch. Just concern yourself with capturing me beautifully, Machiya-kun". Mai was right, the blade had drawn blood, but only gone a few millimeters into her flesh. Realizing this, Shion pressed her attack, making a powerful strike at Mai's sword. The blade, now heavily notched from repeated impacts, could not take any more, and snapped at about the three quarters of the way up. Pressing her advantage, Shion did not make a strike with her sword, but rather drew an illegally modified stun gun and pressed down the trigger, thrusting the weapon towards Mai. Mai evaded the weapon and drew out a collapsable baton to replace her broken sword, swinging it down on top of the side of the stun gun, smashing the device and knocking the broken remains out of Shion's hand. With a shout of rage, Shion pulled her other concealed weapon, a clip-pointed hunting knife. Shion thrust the knife forward, directly at Mai's heart. The blade was intercepted by an upwards strike from Mai's baton. At the same time, Mai slipped something out of her sleeve and thrust it forward repeatedly into Shion's chest. This "something" turned out to be an awl. Mai's surprise attack came too late for Shion to defend against, and within a second, Mai had stabbed her several times. Mai did not stop attacking until she had stabbed Shion, who quickly collapsed, coughing up blood, at last 20 times. As her latest victim fell to the floor in a pool of blood, Mai turned to Machiya and said, "You captured everything, right?" "As always" Machiya replied. Mai then kissed him passionately as she drew the memory card from his camera, ready to upload her latest masterpiece. WINNER: Mai Mashiro Expert's Opinion Mai Mashiro won this battle thanks in large part to her superior agility and unarmed combat skill. While Shion had a better firearm with her AK-47, the experts deemed it likely that this fight would devolve into a melee, where Mai would have the advantage. Also contributing to this was the nature of Shion's Hinamizawa Syndrome, which made it more likely that she would make a fatal mistake because of the hallicinations and delusions it causes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Blog posts